1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing the accuracy of an electronic clock, particularly a quartz crystal clock with an oscillator, including means for triggering electronic indicating devices to compare the oscillations generated by the clock with a reference oscillation.
CROSSREFERENCE TO PRIOR APPLICATION
Priority of German application No. P 25 56 181.3 filed Dec. 13, 1975 is claimed under the Convention.